Heartless
by sharpestlives
Summary: Sasuke is going to die without this Heart transplant; Naruto can't bear to lose his lover


I looked up at my beautiful, blond Naru. Usually he'd be excited about something, prattling on and on about some we just had to do during the weekend to come. But today... today was different. It's the day before my heart transplant. You see, my heart has been giving out for months now and if I don't have this long awaited surgery, I'm due to expire in a month.

Such a harsh word... expire. That what the doctors had called it. Flat out, they'd told me I was going to die.

Naru hasn't been the same since I told him about a week ago what was really going on every time I went to the hospital. The visits were just happening so often now that I felt wrong to hide it from my fiancee. Just yesterday I was told they had found a donor. The doctor told me it was a poor teenage boy who had been in a car accident and was left brain dead. He was being transported to my hospital, were the transplant would be taking place.

Sighing, I looked of the scarred face of my to-be husband. He looked positively beautiful. That lovely blond mop of a hair style hung in his stunning blue eyes. Those eyes were my favorite physical feature of his. They just filled with so much emotion. Love, hate, anger, passion... all feelings that have been bore into me by those wondrous eyes. When he noticed me studying him, those eyes landed back on me, gazing lovingly into my own. I would have liked to keep staring into them for the rest of my life.

"Sasu..." He smiled that magical smile down at me. I swear, if my heart sopped right then, I would have truly died happy. "My heart belongs to you." His eyes were teary and he held my pale, weakened hand to his chest. I felt it beat, so strong, so unlike my own.

"I love you." Reaching up with the hand he had placed on his chest, i wiped away a tear that had escaped the confines of his eyes. He responded with a passionate 'I love you, too.', before pressing my head softly back down on his chest. I heard that rapid, nervous, strong beating and I knew he would be right beside me when I woke from that dreaded surgery.

Then we would be married.

The date had been set already, to two weeks after my surgery. Then I would be well enough to stand by his side, my hands in his, and vow to him that I will love him and stay by his side for the rest of my life. He would wear the black tuxedo we had made for him; and I would wear the white one that matches his. The only differences in our outfits would be the color and my lovely white lace veil.

We would be happy together, living the lives we've planned since we got together in 9th grade. Naruto was opening up his own restaurant, pleasing others with his passion for food. I would be working in my father's old business, he left it for both my brother and I.

Since we were both orphans, Naru and I planned on adopting a baby girl. We would spoil her, send her to the best school we could, and love her with every little bit of our hearts. Though, I don't know when we would adopt, but it wouldn't be right away. First, we would have to open the restaurant Naru was going to be the head chief in. He's an incredible cook. Really, he can cook anything I ask him too.

But, anyways, Naru's staring at me now, running his hands through my long, black hair. I love the feeling of those warm fingers lacing through the fine strands, sending a sweet head through my scalp. It felt extremely good and calming, making me feel closer to the love of my life. But his body jumped a bit beneath me when a loud knock sounded at my door.

"'Tachi is here.." I give him a soft smile and he lifts me in his arms, my head rested tighter against his chest, then he set me on the warm cushioned couch, where he had been sitting. Warm lips pressed to my cold forehead before he turned to the door. Swinging it open, my brother grumbled a polite hello, which Naruto responded by giving him a soft hi. That made me smile, usually the two could be in a room with just a few other people for hours and manage not to say a single word. Neither liked the other.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke?" My brother's deep voice wrapped around me; it reminded me of my dad's. That brought tears to my eyes because, for some reason, I've been really emotional lately.

"Oh, Ita..." I weakly reached up for him, sobbing softly. My voice whined a bit when I called for my big brother. Large, pale, strong arms lifted me from the couch, pulling me into my brother's arms. Itachi didn't smell like Naruto. Big brother smelt like expensive cologne while Naru smelt like the flowers he arranged all day at the shop he works for.

"Don't get him all worked up, Itachi." Naruto's voice was filled with worry and I felt those blue eyes gaze into my back.

"I know." Itachi wasn't hostile for once, which was good. The two people I loved the most finally seemed to be getting along, though I know it would just be until I was well again. Then they'd fight like cats and dogs again. I giggled a bit, raising my head from my brother's chest to look up into those dark eyes.

"Don't worry about me, 'Tachi, I get my heart tomorrow." His eyes moved to meet mine and we both smiled, though his didn't reach his eyes. That confused me, until I realized he wouldn't be really happy until I was well again. He cared for me like both a father and a brother. He had to since our parents had died when I was nine. Mother did of a heart condition, quite like my own, and father killed himself out of grief after losing his first found love. I wouldn't put Naruto or Itachi through that pain.

"I will always worry about you." With that, his lips pressed to my forehead in the exact same place Naru's had did earlier. "Now, we should get you to bed. Doctor Kakashi said you needed rest before we took you in for your surgery in the morning." I hadn't realized until then that my brother had been carrying me through the hall and into the room Naruto and I shared.

"Alright. Tell Naru that I love him." I giggled when my brother laid me into bed, cuddling into my pillow. Then he left and the last thing I heard was Itachi talking in the door way to my blondie.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Itachi.

"Positive." Naruto.

Then I was asleep, taken by the dark realms of my mind. Stolen by the horrible idea that I wouldn't make it through the surgery. It was terrible to think about Naruto and I being seperated for the rest of our lives, though one of us wouldn't technically be living anymore.

I'm always seeming to see myself going under the knife. My life flashes before my eyes, images of my beloved Naru. Then I'm dead. Just gone. No heaven for the lost. Itachi promised not to let me die, but he's promised a lot of things, hasn't he?

"They're going to put you under now, Sasuke. Don't worry about a thing." Itachi gave me his best attempt at a smile, which wasn't very good. Then again, 'Tachi hasn't really smiled since Mother and Father died. Then I looked to Naru, who was giving me a smile as well, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll see you when I'm done, sweety." I reached up, stroking his cheek, and he bent down and kissed my lips gently. "Don't you worry about a thing." I winked as I repeated my brother, and Naruto gave me a real smile.

"Be safe." Then they were ushered from the room and the doctors stuck me with an IV, which hurt like hell. Then, everything began to look like it felt funny.

When I woke up, it felt as if someone had torn my heart out, because, duh, they did. The first thing I did was search the room for the love of my life, only succeeding in finding my brother, who was asleep in a large, plush recliner. His usually serious face actually looked peaceful, for once. But, where in the hell was Naru?

"Nhhg..." I groaned, and Itachi bolted upright in his chair. "Big brother... where's Naru?" My new heart was beating hard in my chest when my older brother's face turned grim.

"They didn't... they didn't tell you whose heart they gave you, did they?"

My world crashed around me, like a crumbling castle that had finally just came raining down. Not Naru... not after everything we had planned. We were going to get married, we were goinging to have kids... we were going to spend our entire lives together. This shouldn't have happened... Why would Naru let them take him away from me?

"They... didn't..." My voice didn't even sound like my own, it was more like an echo of my previous self. With out Naruto, I'm nothing.

"He said he'd rather die then let you die." Tears fell like hot waves down my stinging cheeks, the heart moniter went crazy.

"His body is rejecting the surgery, Mister Uchiha... I'm sorry, but we're losing him.." The doctor's words drifted in and out of my mind, like a tv turned down so low that you only catch certain parts. Then I was sucked away, into a bright light, being pulled by the depths of my mind.

"I was waiting for you..." My eyes opened, not that I remember closing them, and I saw my beautiful Naru... now he really was an angel.

"It's wouldn't have been polite to keep you waiting." And I was too.


End file.
